


Day 22: Snowmen

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who’s he making now?” Derek bit into the skin over his pulse gently and Jordan’s stomach clenched even as he refocused over the man’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I think that’s supposed to be Scott?” Jordan rolled his eyes as Stiles neatly shaved off one portion of the snowman’s face, making his ‘jawline’ uneven. “Yep, he made Scott.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: Snowmen

“I think the purpose is to create a snow _man_. As in singular.”

“This is the snow pack!” Stiles snapped, throwing a fistful of snow in Jordan’s direction while he carefully shaped yet another round ball.

Jordan rolled his eyes and looked around the little clearing Stiles had determined would be “perfect for my diabolical needs!” There already sat three snowmen who Jordan guessed were supposed to be them, given the star carved into the chest of one and the dirt rubbed on the ‘jaw’ of the other. The Stiles snowman, complete with a plaid shirt Jordan had been made to run back to the car for, almost seemed to grin at him as Derek bumped him out of the way to roll another ball of snow up next to Stiles.

“You’re only encouraging this by helping.” He murmured under his breath, Derek straightening to smile and step closer.

“He’s young, our lives are so hectic, he deserves happiness wherever he can find it.” Derek fussed with his scarf idly, tucking the fabric closer to Jordan’s neck even though he was warm enough without it.

That was certainly one perk to running hotter than even the wolves. Though it did mean he couldn’t skip out on his early morning runs when it was “way too cold outside”.

Derek stepped in even closer to nuzzle against his jaw, pressing a soft kiss there while Stiles, behind him, started stacking the balls Derek had made. Jordan let himself go pliant against his lover’s stronger body, letting Derek hold him up and reveling in the way the wolf seemed to be soaking in heat from him. He still wasn’t sure what he was and it was frustrating some days, knowing that he was powerful enough to withstand an inferno and yet not being able to do anything but shoot a gun against an enemy. But Derek and Stiles had been nothing but helpful while they all tried to figure out his lineage--though sometimes Jordan wondered if Stiles purposefully flushing the toilet while he showered and raining hot water down on him was the kid being ‘helpful’ or just being a little asshole.

“Who’s he making now?” Derek bit into the skin over his pulse gently and Jordan’s stomach clenched even as he refocused over the man’s shoulder.

“I think that’s supposed to be Scott?” Jordan rolled his eyes as Stiles neatly shaved off one portion of the snowman’s face, making his ‘jawline’ uneven. “Yep, he made Scott.”

“Wait on the eyes.” Derek called, Stiles turning with a frown, setting down the carrot he held with a yelp once he saw them.

“No cuddling without the squishy human.” Jordan had to move backwards with a grunt when Stiles forced his body between theirs, but Derek hauled him back in with a grin, trapping their younger lover between them.

As Derek and Stiles kissed, Jordan took the opportunity to slide his hands beneath the hem of Stiles’ coat, pressing warm palms to cold skin. The boy broke the kiss to moan and lean back against them, winking at him over his shoulder.

“Why are we waiting on the eyes?”

“Don’t want your Alpha to see what we’re gonna do to you.” Derek’s voice held all kinds of promises about sins and sex and Jordan pressed closer, fitting his stirring cock against the sweet curve of Stiles’ ass.

“Perverts.”

“You’d better believe it.” Jordan muttered, thinking of how he’d never be able to look at snowmen the same way again after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
